A World of New Experiences
by Foxyinthecity
Summary: A collection of Sheyla's fluff short stories. There are so many things that John wants show and teach Teyla when it comes to being from Earth.
1. Chapter 1

This is a very Sheyla's short story.

I was walking out the office yesterday when I noticed a picture on the wall. But this was not the original concept of the story I had in mine yesterday. Oh well, today is a different day.

Chapter 1

She reluctantly placed her one of her hand in his. With one hand holding her and the other at her waist, he gently lifted her. With her legs straddle, her body softly tilted from side to side. His hand released her hand to hold her waist.

He instructed her where to put her legs while one of his hands made its way from her waist to her leg while placing his other hand on the center of her back. He felt her tense for a moment. He waited for her body to stops its gentle swaying. He wanted her body to get accustomed to this new position.

So he waited for her body to steady. Smiling at her while giving her words of encouragement, their bodies so close. Watching her while she experienced the newness of it all. Her body floating like it has never done before. His both hands now holding her waist afraid to let her go, he watched as she slowly placed both of her feet on the pedals of the bicycle.

The End!

**_I would like to know what you guys think, so please leave a review! _**

**_I was having some fun with a buddy with this story. Dude, thanks for caring!!! It meant a lot. Maybe I will continue to write what I originally had in mine._**


	2. Chapter 2

I want thank you guys who have left me their reviews for this story. Last Friday, I was in a very playful mood considering the previous stressful day and night that I had. I hope it made you guys laugh just a little. I want to thank Mrs. B at Gateworld for getting me out of my funk.

This was my original concept for the story. I hope you guys enjoy it. As always please leave me a review.

Chapter 2

John wanted to show Teyla so many things. He had longed for the days when he could be able to show her the fun things from earth. He recalled the first time when he met her. He had told her that he liked, _Ferris wheels, college football and things that goes over 200 miles per hours_. Her responding smile told him that this woman was different and in that moment he knew this woman would play an intricate part in his life and everything that has happen up to now has proven his earlier assessment to be true and for that he was eternally grateful.

Not one to express his feelings. This woman from another galaxy has been the person to have him open up about his emotions and feelings when his own family on earth has made him shy away from expressing his emotions, so he wouldn't have to experience the pain of abandonment and the knowledge that he wasn't truly love for the person that he wanted to be.

He wanted to share so many things with her. He wanted to experience the joy of walking along a white sandy beach like ones on the U.S. coast lines or ones in the Caribbean, to swim in the waters of the ocean, to relax in the sun, to watch as the sun set on the horizon with her in his arms.

He wanted to watch her eyes as they gazed upon the fireworks of the Fourth of July's celebrations in his country or the fireworks celebrating the beginning of a new year in so many countries. He wanted to do simple things as walking hand in hand through the park. A smile graced his face recalling how he taught her how to ride a bicycle. Yes, _that was definitely fun_ he thought with a wink.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or claims to Stargate Atlantis. This scene came to me after hearing a song on Saturday. I hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 3**

With the morning sun rising on the distance horizon, the roar of engines could be heard in the background. With the breeze blowing strands of her hair about, Teyla was trying to interrogate John as where he was taking her. John had blindfolded her eyes. A grin curved the corners of John's mouth as he led her to the edge of the walk.

John took the blindfold off her eyes. Her eyes blinking as they became accustomed to the light again, her gaze fell upon and was drawn to the vessel in front of her. She gazed at the vessel before her not certain what to think of it. It was almost the size of a puddle jumper except the vessel with it unusual shape and design was in the water actually it was floating on top of the water. She looked at the vessel with wonderment.

John began to describe the vessel as a sailboat and that he had planned for them to go sailing for a few hours. Teyla turning to John smiling, her uncertainty overrode by her curiosity. Teyla now looking at John saw over his shoulder that they were surrounded by many sailboats. There were sailboats of different sizes and shapes. A gentleman on the boat cheerfully said_, "Ahoy." _from behind them.

They were now standing on the bow of the vessel. Teyla looking up and seeing what could only be described a two enormous white cloth attached to a pole, but having John described them as sails. Looking at John with a puzzled expression, he began to laugh at her confusion. Teyla gave John a playful tap on his arm for laughing at her. The gentleman on the boat watching the two of them smile at the two obviously affection for each other.

The gentleman began to explain to Teyla that the sailboat they were on was called a sloop and that a sloop features one mast and two sails, a normal mainsail and a foresail. This simple configuration is very efficient for sailing towards the wind. The mainsail is attached to the mast and the boom, which is a spar capable of swinging across the boat, depending on the direction of the wind. Teyla listen fascinate by the earth vessel while her excitement continued to grow at the prospect of going sailing on the ocean.

She could see the shorelines off in the distance. Teyla who has never been on a boat or sailing in her life found the experience invigorating, standing close to the bow of the boat with the winds striking her in her face and blowing her hair in her face and everywhere, the moistness in the air all around them. She couldn't contain her excitement. John was watching and smiling at her he found her excitement infectious and her beautiful. He felt his heart beat a little faster.

Later as Teyla was holding on to the mast of the boat as the sun was setting, John came up behind her, his arms encircling her, she lean into his body and sighed with contentment. John bends his head and bestowed a kiss on her nape a promise of things to come.

_TBC_

As always reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

_This is a very short story of another first for Teyla. This story has been on my computer for over a week at least and the concept a lot longer. My inspiration for this story was a picture. This seems to be a recurring theme with these mini one shots lately. This is my continued quest to have some Sheyla's fun._

_So I hope you guys enjoy it._

**Chapter 4**

John spreading the blanket on top of the grass, thinking he found the perfect spot on the grassy slope thinking they should be able to see from the spot he picked. The sun was setting in the distance horizon. Motioning for Teyla to take a seat on the blanket, John checked his watch. _"You want something to drink,"_ he asks. Nodding her response, John went and brought her a soft drink from one of the vendors.

A huge crowd was gathering he was grateful to have the foresight to get there early. Teyla sat down on the blanket uncertain of her surroundings. Her eyes perused her surroundings. _Relax, _John told her. Her raised brow questioned his assurance. "_Everything will be fine_," he said with a grin.

She witnessed people of every ages and race standing around. There were group of people, couples and families also placing their covers on the ground. She smiled at the scenes around her, a scene not unlike what she was accustomed to growing up in the Pegasus Galaxy when they were having a celebration. John had promise her something special. John joined her on the blanket.

It was really getting dark now. John glanced at his watch again. They sat and talked until darkness surrounded them. John advised her to lie down on her back. When suddenly a _loud boom_ vibrated through the air, startled for moment Teyla was about to jumped up when Johns' arms prevented her.

She then heard the sound of a _pop_ in the sky which drew her gaze to the night sky; she witnessed an array of colors that lit the sky in the form of a circle except it wasn't circular, it was circular in form but, there were many lines that stream from the center outward and then cascading downward.

_What better to watched fireworks than to lie on your back_, John thought. He was lying on his back with his fingers intertwine and his head resting in his hands. He glanced sideways at Teyla who was watching the fireworks with the different shapes and colors with fascination. Teyla who turned to John with excitement then advised him that some of the fireworks reminded her of watching an explosion of a Wraith's ship after it has been fired upon. John who never thought of that pondered her observation. He guesses she does have a point.

_TBC_


	5. A Ride To Remember

Episodes: None. But loosely based after the events in EATG

Summary: On Earth people tended to travel to different places and that travel didn't have anything to do with flying a space ship or walking through a Stargate.

Characters: John and Teyla

Comments: This fic was done for Jeyla4ever. She asked me to write a fic with John and Teyla on a Vespa. Sorry hun for the long delay. I have revised this fic a few times. And I am still not certain. I think I finally found a happy balance. Hope you like it hun.

A Ride To Remember

John watched Teyla as she studied the Vespa with interest. It was times like these that bring back the realization that although human, Teyla wasn't from Earth and that there were just some things that would be little foreign or alien to her. That no matter how accustomed or schooled Teyla was with many of the worlds in the Pegasus Galaxy and their technologies, and her continuing quest to expand that knowledge. Here on Earth technology was like a two sided coin. When it came to technology here on Earth, although great strides had been made, Earth was still in its infancy when you compared it to great civilizations like the Ancients. So there were a great many things that were uniquely different on Earth than what may be on many of the worlds in the Pegasus Galaxy.

On Earth, people do travel to different places and that travel didn't have anything to do with flying a puddle jumper, space ship or walking through a Stargate. Here on earth people tend to get around any numbers of different ways. And maybe some of these ways of transportation weren't as elaborate or as high tech as what she had seen or they had used in the past while in the Pegasus Galaxy, but some of these ways could be fun. John smiled to himself. His job did have some benefits because he had seen and experienced the best of both worlds.

John had planned a day of sightseeing for him and Teyla, mostly for Teyla. He had been promising to take her for awhile now. So much had changed since Atlantis's landing into the San Francisco Bay. Although, there were still some discussions about Atlantis's future on Earth, the tide did seem to favor Atlantis return to the Pegasus Galaxy. And that was a development he was very happy about. And that wasn't the only thing he was happy about.

Teyla and Kanaan were only tied together because of Torren, there was no more romantic entanglement between them and the distance that had seemed to have been gaining momentum between him and Teyla since Kanaan's reappearance back into her life over a year ago now seemed to have dissipated with the same furor. There also had been subtle changes to his and Teyla's relationship as of late. The two of them were spending more time together alone or with Torren now that both Ronon and Rodney were in relationship, their free time weren't always spend as a team. But he found that he liked and enjoyed those times when it was him and Teyla or when they had Torren with them. The attraction and deep feelings, he had held in check, he was quickly losing his grip on. Teyla had almost caught him a few times ogling her. The prospect scared him because he really did suck at relationships. But nothing could be worst than losing Teyla all over again. He knew that feeling. It wasn't a feeling he would gladly welcome again.

***

"John, what is this call?" Teyla questioned as she looked at the Vespa with appreciation, her fingers slowing tracing along its metal contours.

"Teyla, it's a Vespa." John added with a boyish grin. He couldn't really hide his excitement. Flying a puddle jumper or flying a chopper it wasn't, but it was their ride for today. It was a fun and efficient way to get around the town. And he was more than a little stoke about it. He had promised Teyla he would show her the city and that is what he intended to do.

Teyla's brow quirked, it was a look that John was all too familiar with. It was the look that told him he needed to explain more. "The Vespa is a motor scooter. It's, ah, it's sort of like a two wheel vehicle. You know like the cars that you have been driving you around into the last few months when you leave the SGC."

At least, Teyla looked like she was following what he was saying. His lips twitched when he saw Teyla's expression. Teyla had the look of a woman who was mulling over something. "Ah, Teyla, the scooter is like a car except there are no doors, no roof, no..."

"John, I believe that much I can see." Teyla said amusingly before she rolled her eyes at him. A salesman he wasn't.

John tilted his head forward slightly, his fingers scratching the back of his neck as he looked at Teyla. "Ah…, yeah, right." He was starting to feel a little red in the face. Sometimes, it really wasn't easy to explain this stuff to either her or Ronon. "You're right." He smiled. "Yeah okay, you ride a scooter." Hoping Teyla would understand the concept because he didn't really want to have to show her a visual postural demonstration. Now that wouldn't be too cool. He paused to see if she had any question. Since none seem to be forthcoming from her lips he continued. "We're going take a ride through the city with it." There were many beautiful things to be seen on the planet, and in this city, and he wanted to show a piece of that beauty to her today.

"We are?" Teyla asked, her face lighting up with smile.

"Yeah. It's a great way to see the city. The scooter is fast, but not as fast as, say like a car, and not how I would like my speed at any rate." After all, he did like things with speed. "But it'll do for our trip."

"I see." Teyla said with a smirk. John chuckled. He could see that Teyla was trying to hide her smile. He suspected she had recalled his comment when they were first introduced back on Atho.

Moments later the motor of the Vespa roared to life, dimming into a slow hum. John waited for Teyla to climb onto the back of the Vespa. "Teyla, you've to put your arms around me to hold on." He devilishly advised her.

***

With her legs now straddling the Vespa, Teyla wormed her hands and arms around John's mid section as he had instructed her to do. The spacing on the scooter, a little more intimate than she was use to, sitting next to John, the front of her body was now slightly pressing up against the hard solid width of John's back. In appearance it was as if she was hugging John from behind. The scent of John's cologne filled her nostrils. She inhaled the scent that she had come to know as uniquely John. A smile curved the corners of her mouth. Teyla lost herself in her thoughts for a moment. She was thinking she should really tell John. However, she decided she could wait until later for that. She wasn't sure if she was glad or a little disappointed. Cause if John had done a visual demonstration she doubted that she could have kept a straight face. There were still some things she was not accustomed to, but this was not one of them although she had never ridden a Vespa before.

"Are you comfortable back there?" John asked her, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Yes." She responded although she wanted to ask him to define comfortable. There was something so intimate about this that she began to hope that the sights of the city will somehow distract her from the thoughts that will surely form in her mind with the closeness she and John were now sharing. She was actually excited at the prospect of seeing the city, but being this close to John was also having an affect too. She wondered if he could feel the suddenly change in her heart rate.

"Ok, here we go." John announced excitedly.

***

The wind touched her face with a stinging caress as it took tendrils of her hair in its grasp. Her skin was just as sensitive from the wind stinging caress. Her eyes watered slightly. These weren't tears of sadness. Her tears filled eyes were due to the combination of the stinging wind, and may be from the happiness she was feeling. She felt her arm tighten around John. However, she wasn't able to see the smile that crossed his face. She was filled with such wonderment as she and John rode along the streets of Napa Valley. Her eyes transfixed on the passing landscape. A landscape that was rich and abundant, that was awe inspiring with its beauty, a view that was breathtaking and none that she had ever witnessed before as she and John rode along the interstate highway. When John and she had first discussed visiting the city, she had gathered as much information she could about the city. What she had read on the internet didn't do the city justice she now decided.

She had read how the city of Napa Valley was considered as one of the top wine regions in the United States, with a history dating back to the nineteenth century. With its combination of Mediterranean climate, geography and geology of the valley and these were conducive to growing quality wine grapes. And how, Napa Valley was widely considered one of the top American Viticultural Areas in California, and all of the United States.

That Napa Valley was also considered to be one of the premier travel destinations in the world, with breathtaking views abound at every turn – mustard in the late winter, picturesque rolling hills planted with vineyards year-round and wineries of every stature dotting the landscape. There was also wine tasting, dining at renowned restaurants like the French Laundry, pampering with a mud bath in Calistoga, or just enjoying stay at some quaint bed & breakfasts, hotels or resorts.

How there were several microclimates that exist within the area due to various weather and geographical influences. The open southern end of the valley floor was cooler during the growing season due to the proximity of San Pablo Bay while the sheltered, closed northern end is often much warmer. The eastern side of the valley tended to be more arid because winter storms tended to drop much more precipitation on the western mountains and hills.

How the valley floor was flanked by the Mayacamas Mountain Range on the western and northern sides the Vaca Mountains on the eastern side. And that several smaller valleys also existed within these two ranges. The floor of the main valley gradually rises from sea level at the southern end to 362 feet above sea level at the northern end in Calistoga at the foot of Mount Saint Helena. And the Oakville and Rutherford American Viticultural Areas lay within a geographical area known as the Rutherford Bench in the center of the valley floor.

And the soil in the southern end of the valley consists mainly of sediments deposited by earlier advances and retreats of San Pablo Bay while the soil at the northern end of the valley contains a large volume of volcanic lava and ash. And that several of the small hills that emerge from the middle of the valley floor near Yountville are indicators of the region's volcanic past.

And in Napa Valley, one of the most beautiful times of the year was considered to be when the landscape slowly turns the color of mustard yellow. When this occurred, it was consider one of the prettiest times of year. One can see miles and miles of mustard flowers blooming between vineyard rows as they drove down HWY 29 or the Silverado Trail. And during this time of year, they would have The Napa Valley Mustard Festival to celebrate.

Knowing all this still didn't prepare her in seeing the actual city. She was truly in awe of the city. She had thought that some of the landscapes were probably not unlike some of the worlds back in the Pegasus Galaxy when it came to vegetation or trees. But she couldn't recall seeing anything as beautiful. The vineyards with their rows and rows of perfectly lined vines were truly beautiful to her novice eyes. She saw a panoramic view of vineyards. Vineyards nestled in between rolling hills, rolling hills of colors, colors of greens, oranges, yellows and browns, these colors varying in degrees with each slip of land they passed. The landscape was a spectrum of colors and beauty. She wanted Torren to see such beauty when he was old enough to appreciate it. Today, she was taking a ride to remember. She loved seeing the city this way. She was grateful to John for giving her this special day. She would have to thank him later once she decided how. She could kiss him she thought. She paused. Now that was a thought she was very much considering and maybe later she would.

The End.


End file.
